You are my hero
by DarkShadow96
Summary: "Porque siempre has estado ahí para mi, porque se que siempre me has cuidado, se que velas por mi seguridad, ¡se que te importo! Tu eres un héroe... Mi héroe... Gracias por todo. Ahora es mi tuno de salvarte... Sonic." Ones-Hot. Sonamy.


**¡Hola! volví yo con otra nueva historia. Mi musa todo este tiempo ha estado dormida ¡Pero hoy despertó para traerles esta historia! Es un Ones-Hot corto. Me inspire de un Cómic que vi. Si quieren verlo se llama Sonamy Sad Comic.**

 **Anuncio: Para los que siguen mi historia "Aprendiendo a amar" no la voy a olvidar, si me retraso en publicar es por... bueno ya saben. El problema de "Bloqueo de escritora"**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir...¡QUE COMIENCE!**

* * *

 **My hero.**

Esa mañana el sol parecía no querer salir de entre las nubes. Una fuerte ventisca se sentía en todo el ambiente arrasando con todo a su paso, y las nubes grises que decoraban el cielo antes azul nos decían que pronto llovería.

" _Quédate aquí."_

" _¡Pero yo también quiero ayudar!-_ Protesto en negación _."_

" _Es muy peligroso; quédate aquí, yo después vendré por ti."_

" _¡Pero…"_

" _Es una orden."_

 **Debió haber hecho caso a sus palabras.**

 **Inicio del Flas Back**

Testadura, salió de su casa donde el le dijo que se quedara para ir a buscarlo. El Dr. Eggman otra vez hacia de las suyas, y como siempre Sonic era el que salía a la acción para proteger la ciudad, y ella como siempre quería ayudarlo no importándole los regaños de este por desobedecerlo nuevamente.

Todo iba bien hasta que el Dr. Eggman se le ocurrió raptarla como ultima desesperada acción para orillar al erizo azul. Este gritándole con sonrisa de suficiencia que no se saldría con la suya; se impulso girando sobre sí mismo en el aire golpeando su Eggarrie. Eggman que yacía flotando en un precipicio, soltó a la eriza rosa al ver que el también caía por el impacto que causo el erizo.

Sonic sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo para poder atrapar a la eriza. Con una mano consiguió tomar la de esta y con la otra se sostuvo de una cuerda vieja que colgaba de un extremo del precipicio amarrada de un palo.

 **Fin del Flas Back**

Y ahí estaba, colgando de un precipicio con el erizo azul, el cual hacia de todo por mantenerse sujeto a la cuerda, la cual se veía que no resistiría mucho.

\- No te preocupes Amy, te prometo que saldremos de aquí…

Un crujido lo hizo callar. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la cuerda vieja para ver con horror como esta se estaba rompiendo por el peso de ambos. Amy sentía miedo. Todo esto era su culpa, de no haber salido no estarían en esa situación. "Debí haber hecho caso, no debí salir de casa" se repetían una y otra vez. Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se sentía tan inútil. Ambos morirían lo sabía, y todo por culpa de ella y su testarudez.

\- Lo siento.- Salió de sus labios haciendo que el erizo la mirara sin entender.

-¿Qué sientes?

\- Por mi culpa estamos aquí, por mi culpa ambos moriremos.- Pronuncio con voz quebrada por el llanto.

-¡No digas eso, esto no es tu culpa!- Le regaño.

El ceño fruncido de Sonic se relajo y su mirada paso a de ser de furia a ser de incredulidad y confusión al ver como Amy se reía como si lo que dijo fuese solo un chiste.

Aunque estaba llorando y se sentía tan mal, no podía evitar reír al escuchar lo que dijo. El nunca la ha mirado con malos ojos, el siempre la ha cuidado y rescatado, y sabía a la perfección que él se preocupa por ella aunque no lo admitiera. El jamás le echaría la culpa de algo como eso, sin importar que así fuera. Por eso y más lo quería; él es un héroe, su héroe. No podía dejar que nada malo le pasara.

-Sonic… déjame ir- Susurro con la miraba en sus pies colgantes.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ACASO ESTA LOCA?! ¡NO LO HARE!- Grito nuevamente enfurecido por sus palabras tontas sin sentido apretando el agarre que tenía en su mano.

\- Sonic la cuerda no resistirá el peso de ambos...

-¡YO NOS SALVARE! ¡Prometí que saldríamos de aquí y lo aremos! ¡Y si alguien tiene que morir ese seré yo!- Dijo un poco más calmado, pero aun así, siguió sin soltar su mano apretándola cada vez más fuerte. Por alguna razón, sentía miedo.

-…No, no lo harás- Murmuro, confundiéndolo. Seguía mirando el oscuro vacio del precipicio bajo sus pies. Ella sabía que la cuerda vieja no resistiría pero al parecer Sonic no quería ver eso. Si no hacían algo morirían, y prefería mil veces ser ella la que tuviera que correr el triste camino a que Sonic lo haga.- tú no puedes morir… porque eres el héroe.

Sus palabras parecían chocar duramente contra él. Muy en el fondo, en la boca de su estomago; sintió que algo se revolvía con un sabor amargo de boca. Se sintió temblar, de su cien corrían gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar peligrosamente. No sabía él porque, pero el que ella le digiera esas palabras, por primera vez lo hicieron sentir terrible. Sin quererlo sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse ¿Por qué sentía las ganas de llorar?

\- Amy…- Susurro.

\- Tú no puedes morir Sonic, tu eres mi héroe, el de todos- Recalco.- En cambio si yo muero no importara, porque después de todo…- Se corto a sí misma. Parecí como si sus propias palabras se atoraban en su garganta impidiéndole el habla. Sacando fuerzas de donde sea; trago pesado, Levanto su cabeza y cerro sus ojos los cuales aun botaban esas saladas lagrimas, y sonrió tristemente- Yo soy solo un estorbo.

La miro sorprendido. Su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más, modio su labio inferior y cerro sus ojos, tragándose la furia caliente que crecía dentro del. ¿Acaso era así como ella se sentía? ¿Cómo un simple estorbo? No podía evitar sentirse molesto con ella porque piense así de ella misma. Y más que nada se sentía molesto consigo mismo por creer que de la alguna manera era toda su culpa.

\- No digas eso.- Dijo cual orden - Tú no eres ningún estorbo Amy- Abrió sus ojos viéndola serio a los de ella sorprendidos, cristalinos.

La sorpresa que sintió al escucharlo decir que no era ningún estorbo se fue transformando en pura felicidad desbordante que demostraba con la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios cual maravillosa obra de arte. Solo él, el es el único que con esas simples palabras podía sacarle sus más bellas sonrisas. Rio nuevamente.

\- Ya veo. Que alegría que me digas eso, ahora podre estar más tranquila…-Sonrió- Es curioso Sabes?... nunca pensé que antes de irme me llevaría un poco de tu cariño… la verdad es que no es fácil conseguir tu amo… pero ahora sé…

Levanto su mano libre posándola en el agarre fuerte que el tenia en su otra mano.

-¡AMY!

\- Que al menos hay un pequeño lugar especial hay para mí.- Dijo feliz.

¿Por qué sus palabras parecían más que nada un adiós? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de llorar al verla sonreír así? Apretó mas el agarre sintiendo más intenso el miedo creciente.

\- ¡Amy por favor!- Suplico al sentirla resbalarse.

\- Sonic…- Lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo- Te amo.- Susurro.

\- Amy…

Tras otro crujido de la cuerda vieja, Deshizo el agarre fuerte que los mantenía juntos. Rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo caiga en el oscuro vacío y el miedo creciente se abrazaba a ella.

\- Adios…

La miro sorprendido, horrorizado, asustado. Su mano que agarraba la de ella con tanto fervor quedo tendida al aire como esperando que ella la volviera a tomar. Las nubes grises que se mantenían en el cielo dejaban caer sus primeras gotas, llorando cada vez mas fuerte confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, que caían al vacio junto con ella. Y en el fondo de su interior, sintió como algo se rompía. - ¡AMY!- Grito.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir como las gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Y al mismo tiempo sintió la brisa que chocaba en su espalda.

 _-¡AMY!_

" _Siempre me ha cuidado._

 _-¡AMY!_

 _El siempre ha venido a mis rescates._

 _-¡AMY!_

 _Sé que el vela por mi seguridad._

 _-¡AMY!_

 _¡Sé que le importo!._

 _-¡AMY!_

 _Y-Yo se que él me quiere._

 _-¡AMY!_

 _El es un héroe…_

 _-¡AMY!_

 _Mi héroe."_

Sonrió, feliz. Dejándose caer al oscuro vacio.

 _-¡AMY!_

\- Ahora es mi turno de salvarte…Sonic…

* * *

 **Mi primera historia triste. Debo admitir que cuando la escribía me hizo llorar un poquis T_T**

 **¡Bien mis linduras de lectores! Si les gusto la historia háganmelo saber dejándome sus Reviews (¡Son mi vitamina que me animan a seguir escribiendo!)**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir su escritora se despide.**

 **BESOS.**

 **KISS.**


End file.
